


you missed a spot

by vitane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Almost Kiss, But not heavy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: Eliott and Lucas paint the mural and each other.Or, in another universe Eliott shows up.





	you missed a spot

Lucas is trying really hard to focus on the task at hand, he swears he is. He tries not to think about the lingering stares Eliott throws his way once in a while that leave his skin all tingling. He’s very focused on painting the mural. Because that’s all he is here for. 

And if his eyes dart towards Eliott way too often, well then, no one has to know. 

(Something is telling Lucas that Eliott must have noticed, though, if a smirk pulling at his lips is any indication.)

Despite Eliott being relatively late, they’ve found their rhythm rather quickly. They’ve been working side by side for around an hour now. They are mostly quiet, save for some instructions Eliott throws Lucas’ way, but Lucas finds the silence comfortable. Soothing, even. 

It’s probably for the better they aren’t talking, too. Lucas isn’t sure he’s ready to address what happened after the party. Considering how last time they saw each other they were close to crossing a certain line, he’s really on board with avoiding the topic altogether. 

Of course, he was buzzing with excitement at the mere thought of being in Eliott’s presence since then. At the _what if_ , had Manon not interrupted them. But more than anything, it wasn’t conscious. All the butterflies and mixed feelings. He shouldn’t let himself indulge in all of that. Or, it should be Chloé making him feel these things. 

Yet here he is, painting a mural with a boy that’s making him want to risk it all. 

Lucas may be trying to pretend and repress particular aspects of himself, but he isn’t an idiot. He’s drawn to Eliott, that much he’s aware of. 

As long as he doesn’t step closer, it’s safe. That’s what he tells himself, sneaking another glance at Eliott. 

He meets Eliott’s eyes.

Lucas’ fingers tighten around his brush and he nearly snaps his neck in half given how fast he’s to look away. He bites on the inside of his cheek, ignoring the erratic thump thump thump of his heart. His skin is burning and it’s then that his memory decides to remind him about the Eliott from the Friday night. 

About how Lucas imagined it weren’t Chloé’s lips he was kissing. 

He feels Eliott’s eyes burning holes in the side of his face and he gulps. He was caught red-handed. 

Lucas more senses than sees Eliott drawing closer to him, but still jumps when Eliott brushes against his elbow. He peeks at him, trying to come across as relaxed and gives him a half-assed smile, but doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t move away when Eliott presses against his arm, either. 

Lucas is just kind of there, pretending that nothing is happening. Always pretending. 

“You missed a spot,” Eliott murmurs with playfulness in his voice and Lucas is scared of looking at him and seeing something he won’t be able to handle. 

“Yeah?” he snorts. “Where?” Lucas asks, trying to come off as casual and bored. 

Eliott doesn’t answer for a moment and Lucas expects that’s all it’s going to be; that soon he’ll move away, leaving coldness in the place his chest is pressing against Lucas’ forearm. 

What he doesn’t expect is feeling something wet on his cheek. 

At this, he turns towards Eliott, his fear be damned. 

“Here,” is Eliott’s only answer, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

Lucas’ breath stutters in his throat and before he knows it, he smears some paint over the tip of Eliott’s nose. Lucas can’t help but smile, this time genuinely, when Eliott goes cross-eyed. 

From then on, things escalate rather quickly and soon enough, the walls are less covered in paint than they are. They smear the paint all over each other, one trying to outdo the other. This results in a fight and they don’t show any mercy at any point up until they are both laughing too hard to continue. 

Afterwards, Lucas needs a moment to himself. It’s been some time since he had this much fun. Their clothes are completely ruined and they’ll have to buy another can of paint if they want to have everything done. But Lucas thinks that it was definitely worth it. They got loose and it let Lucas see a goofy side of Eliott. 

For some reason it makes his palms sweat.

“We are a mess,” he notices, looking himself over and then letting his eyes wander over Eliott. This time he’s much more obvious with how his eyes stay too long on the boy’s body, but he tries not to dwell on it. If he doesn’t make a fuss over it, it’s not real.

Eliott seems to disagree, though, and quickly reduces the remaining distance between them. 

The scene is parallel to the one from Friday – Lucas is hopefully looking up at Eliott, too scared to do anything else and Eliott seems to be testing the waters. The look in his eyes daring. It’s making Lucas want to take that leap. 

He swallows around the lump in his throat. Stops breathing altogether and only flinches when he feels slender fingers wrapping around his wrist. There’s a searching look in Eliott’s eyes and Lucas eases into his touch, hoping that it’ll convey what he isn’t able to voice out. That Eliott will find what he’s looking for.

(And maybe he will close the gap.)

“You’ve got some paint in your hair,” Eliott says softly and Lucas can feel his breath fanning his face. Eliott raises his free arm and tugs at the strands of Lucas’ hair, scraping some paint off it. 

“I’ve got paint everywhere,” Lucas mutters dumbly, shrugging. He looks to the side and then back into Eliott’s eyes. 

Eliott’s hand stays in his hair, now only absentmindedly playing with it. 

Lucas doesn’t comment on it. They just stare at each other, asking without words the questions they don’t have the courage to say out loud. 

Eventually, Eliott opens his mouth to say something and Lucas’ eyes are immediately drawn to his lips. Ready not to miss any sound. 

Before anything can come out, though, there’s a noise of a door being open and then a gasp. 

“What is this mess?!” Daphné cries out and Lucas jumps away from Eliott as if he was burnt. 

And maybe he was, because his skin sure feels like it’s been lit on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> had to write smth after yesterdays clip   
> u can find me @butchmoons or @vitanes(my writing blog)  
> hope u enjoyed that short fic!


End file.
